Aquamarine
by TheScarletteMenace
Summary: A small kitten, who is living in a life of torture, is abandoned by her family, and left to die. But what happens when she befriends a certain Jellicle? Will he show her what its like to live happy and free? And maybe even possibly learn to love?
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to My Life

**_Ok guys this is my OC that I made up in my head, during history class. And now on an RP, i play as Aqua as well! I luffles her charchter so much and i hope you enjoy her life story! Oh and Id like to dedicate this story to my fellow reviewers, and mostly, Insanemistosingmore, Fantasia-the-crazy, and CriticalAngel, who helped me ALOT with developping Aqua's story, and ESPECIALLY Fantasia-the-crazy! You guys are truly inspiring and awsome friends! I hope you all enjoy!_**

"Keep up kit!" An adult queen voice hissed.

"Yeah runt, we already lost enough time with you lounging around!" A tom's voice sneered.

Three cats, the oldest was a very light silver queen with a gray chest and tail tip. Her eyes were an errie green color. The tom was taller than the queen, though younger. He was a dark gray tom with the same green eyes as the adult queen.

And lastly, there was a small pretty silver kitten, with wavy gray markings on her face and down her back. She had pretty aquamarine colored eyes, and a silver and white tail tip.

"B-but....mother, I-im....so tired...." The tiny kitten whimpered, her paws felt heavy and she thought she'd collapse any moment.

"Oh shut-up wimp! You gotta be tough to survive this, but then again, you ain't tough at all! I'm disgusted to call you my sister!" Her brother, Flash sneered, prodding her with a paw, causing her to fall over with a small squeak.

Storm, their mother growled "It's no use Flash....we'll have to stay here tonight..." She muttered

"But ma! The runt'll die anyway! Lets just leave her and WE'LL find our way without her!"

Storm sighed "If only....She's only holding us up..." She said curling up a good distance from the kitten.

Flash glared at his tiny sister before rolling his green eyes and stalking over to his mother and laying next to her.

The silver kitten weakly looked up at her mother and brother. She was shivering. All she ever wanted was her mother's love and warmth...but she never got that.

When she was born, she remeberd an older sister who always would comfort her, but she left one day.....Her mother had taken her and her brother away from their home and they started walking, much like they were right now. She had no clue why, and was always scared to ask, but she kept walking. Her brother always teased her and made her feel horrible about herself. Her mother was no better.

She curled up in a small ball, her tail coiling around her tiny body. She closed her blue eyes, sighing quietly before going to sleep.

"Pst....mother, now?" Flash and Storm rose to their paws as the silver kitten fell asleep. "Yes....lets go...." The two raced off into the dark and cold night.

_The next morning....._

The kitten woke up. She sat up and looked around "Mother? Flash? hello?" She called frantically.

She rose to her paws, her tail starting to bristle in alarm. She heard a distant sound of paw-steps.

"Momma?" She called, her ears perked up with hope. She walked towards the paw-steps and yelped, as she realized that it wasn't her mother or brother, but a large black pollicle, snarling at her like a juicy rabbit, its eyes were red, like an evil demon sent to drag her down, saliva dripped from its mouth, and it had a sharp spiked collar that just made the beast all the more scarier.

With a squeak of shock, she ran the other way. She kept running, though her legs were numb with pain.

Eventually, she collapsed, panting, and thanking everything good in life, that the pollicle stopped following her.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her empty stomache growl like the pollcile its self. She whimpered quietly.....

Her mother usually never stopped for food, and when they did, Aquamrine, as her sister called her, was always sleeping, so when she woke up, she only got small bits of leftovers.

She slowly let a pain-filled sleep takeover, and instead of curling up, she just laid sprawled out, to tired to get comfortable on the hard cement.

The poor kitten had been born into this hell of a life...always walking, never stopping, constant teasing from her brother and she could never talk to her mother about anything....Maybe it ran in the family...afterall, her mother always sang her....well, her brother, a lullaby about how her brother betrayed his mate by having many mates behind her back.

According to Flash, her mother killed ALL of his mates with her own claws, furious at what her brother had done to their family's name.

Since then, her uncle, her mother's brother, had been supposedly been out to get them..But then again, Flash would do anything to scare little Aqua....She was just scared, cold and just.........Alone....


	2. Chapter 2:Betrayal and A New Friendship

_**Ok guys, for this story, theirs going to be PLENTY OCS!!! All of them are mine unless I say otherwise and get my friends permission to use their OC's I sure hope you guys didn't think this was Aqua's happy ending.....cause you wrong!! ENJOY!**_

Aqua woke up, not because the morning sun had awoken her, but she heard an awful roaring sound.

_Probally just some humans....._As the roaring drew nearer, Aqua inhaled a foul smelling smoke and shot up. She saw bright head-lights coming towards her. She yelped and leapt up, feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder as she landed.

Having not stretched at all, she had moved to quickly. She backed away from the car, safe from where she was.

She kept on backing up, terrified and scared, but as she took another step back she ran into something.

She didn't recognise the scent at all.

"Hello there little one.." An old raspy voice spoke. She looked up to see a fluffy gray Persian queen with kind gray-blue eyes. Aqua already felt comfortable around her, but knew she had to be cautious.

"No need to have tha' tail bristlin sweethear'" The old queen chuckled. "This ol' bag-o-bone's is to ol' for eatin' kittens like you." She said teasingly.

Aqua looked up at her with curious blue eyes and noticed she wore a collar

"Ah ya noticed my collar. Yes I live with my human not far from here.....Now by the looks o' ya, your either a stray or ran away from home." She said sitting down, slowly, her fluffy gray tail curling over her paws, covering half her legs.

Aqua hung her head "I wish I had a home...my momma and brother left me last night..." She whimpered.

The old Persians face showed concern and using her fluffy tail she pulled her close to her

"Oh you poor thing.....ID help ya if I could dear.." She purred getting up. Aqua nodded "Its'alright....You don't have to help me....I was gonna die soon anyway..." She muttered, knowing well that even if her mother and brother had stayed, she would've died of starvation sometime...

The queen gently stroked Aqua's head "Now dont ya worry darlin'. From wha' I understan', my owners been lookin' into buying another cat. Im gettin' old and I guess she knows ima die soon, so maybe I could show you to her and see wha' happens?"

Aqua perked up slightly "You'd do that for me?" She asked, blinking her blue eyes curiously.

The old queen nodded, a raspy purr in her voice "O' course...I hate seein' kittens stranded alone...specially since my first litter was taken from me....."

Aqua's ears drooped "Im sorry...about your kittens.."

The queen chuckled. "No need tah be worryin' bout this ol girl....Itsa bout time I started settlin down...Heavyside knows when my times comin...."

Aqua tilted her head "Heavy-uh....what?" She asked, trying to be polite as possible.

The Persian chuckled "Heavyside. I used tah be part of a tribe called the Jellicles, their belief is that once a cat dies, they go to the Heavyside layer tah be reborn as a new cat, or they could also choose to stay in Heavyside, but that's their choice." She said calmly, a raspy purr vibrating through her frail body

"Sound interesting..." She murmured "Um....miss....uh..."

The old queen chuckled "I was called many things in mah younger days...but call me Sally, and what might your name be m'dear?" She asked, slowly rising to her paws

"Um....I never really had a name...my momma just called me kit...and my brother would call me runt.....but my sister called me Aquamarine.." She muttered, her blue eyes casting downward.

Sally rested a soothing tail tip on the small kitten's shoulder "Well come now Aquamarine, a kitten of your age looked barely weaned...you need some food and to rest in a decent place. Im pretty sure mah owner's gonna take you in. She certainly has been kind to me." She purred.

Aqua slowly followed, closely behind Sally.

"Alrighty, now I wan' ya to jump up on his fence, Ill be up after you, just incase ya fall."

Aqua froze "In case I fall?!"

Sally chuckled "Just go on dear, if ya do fall Ill catch ya." She said gently nudging Aqua.

The small kitten slowly stepped forward, and as she lifted her small paws, she felt them trembling with fear. She looked up at the tall ledge, it seemed like Mt. Everest to her.

"Come on darlin'" Sally's raspy voice spoke calmly.

Bunching up all the courage she had, she crouched down and with a grunt she leapt up, her claws outstretched to grab onto the ledge. A claw slipped and Sally positioned herself underneath, just incase. Aqua put her claw back in place and pulled herself up. Panting she looked down at Sally.

Sally smiled "Ya did it m'dear." She purred before crouching down herself and leaping up.

The jump was much easier for the older queen, seeing that she was bigger than Aqua.

"Come on, this way." The old queen said walking towards a small white house. She heard a creaky door open

"Ah, Sally, your back!" An old female human exclaimed. "Jenna's coming to live with us for awhile, until her parents get things worked out." The human said walking towards Sally, not yet noticing Aqua. Sally purred in greeting to the human.

"Jenna's her grand-daughter I believe, she's about, in our years, almost becoming a queen, or in human terms, um...Teenager." She mewed quietly.

Aqua nodded and stepped next to Sally. The human'seyes widened behind her spectacles. "Sally ol' girl, where'd ya find this little kitten?" She asked, and though Sally didn't know exactly what her owner said, she gently nudged Aqua forward.

Aqua flinched slightly as the old woman's hand stroked her head. "She's certainly a pretty lil' girl." The human said with a smile. "Oh you poor little darling....I can see all your ribs..." She said gently stroking Aqua's skinny flank."Come on Sally, lets get this kitten some food....Oh yeah, I went to the pound today.....they sold all the kittens, all they had left was one tom. I don't think you'd like that miss Sally." The human said patting the old Persian softly.

She gently picked up Aqua and Sally followed her into the house. It was quite neat inside, full of pictures on the walls.

"Sally.....is that you?" Aqua asked, seeing a picture of a pretty gray Persian queen on the wall.

Sally nodded, purring slightly "Me in my younger days anyway." The human set Aqua down

"Run along you two, Sally be nice to the kitten." She said entering her kitchen to make dinner for the soon-to-be arriving granddaughter, Jenna.

"Come Aqua, up here is Jenna's room, that's where we stay." Aqua nodded following her up a narrow passage of stairs.

When they entered the room it was quite plain, with beige colored walls and a bed with white sheets.

"Don't worry, once Jenna gets here it'll look much different." Sally chuckled her croaky laugh.

Aqua giggled slightly and blinked as sunlight caught her eye. She turned towards the light-source to see a window with a beautiful view of the small town.

She looked around, seeing the mail-man, a small pollicle chasing after him. Some neighbors talking and a few cats sun-bathing on their owner's roofs.

But then, a movement caught her eye. She looked the way she saw it and noticed a black and white kitten along with an older kitten, he was almost all black except for his white chest and face. The almost all black one was talking to a pure white queen-kitten who was giggling every nowand then, and then after a few giggles from her, the black and white tom leapt on the older tom-kitten and the two rolled in the dirt.

The older one rolled his blue eyes and walked back over to the queen. The black and white one pouted, crossing his arms.

Sally smiled "I see you've taken a liking to the outside world already." Aqua nodded absently, watching the black and white tom happily jumping around and aggravating the older kittens.

Sally walked over to the window and pushed it open. "Get a little air in here..." She purred.

"Sally girl! Come and eat!" Sally perked up "Come on Aqua, you need to eat." She said nudging her gently.

Aqua sighed, casting one more glance out of the window.

"BUT MISTYY YOU NEVER PLAY ANYMORE!!"

"QUAXO I AM TO OLD TO PLAY THESE CHILDISH GAMES WITH YOU!"

That was all Aqua heard before reluctantly following the elderly Persian.

_**One full year passed and Aqua grew beautifully. Sally was growing very weak and frail and encouraged Aqua to find new friends in case she did pass away anytime soon. Her curiosity brought her to the same place she saw the black and white tom a year ago. Come to find out, it was the home of the Jellicles. She shyly made her appearance and was happily accepted by Munkustrap. But since then, she's been to shy to go to the Junkyard, and to scared to leave the now dying Sally. Will she find her courage to meet her new family? What will become of Sally and Aqua's human once Sally dies? Well guys, this is only just the beginning......**_


	3. Chapter 3:Quaxo

_**A/N: Ok guys, SO sorry for the delay in updating this! For some reason when I went to edit this chapter as a document and when I clicked save, it all went back to how it was and I'd have to re-edit it all over again -_- so anyway, here's the third chapter of Aqua's story. In this chapter you'll get to see how Aqua first meets her first friend! YAY! Hope you guys like it! And this was kind of edited in a rush, because I HAVE to post it today or else my document will disapear! O_O so yeah...I understand that there's going to be a few mistakes, but dont judge me! Or I'll get Macavity on you! Haha, well like I said, ENJOY!**_

Aquamarine woke up early on a bright Sunday evening. Her owner, a kind woman named Rosemarie, and her granddaughter, Jenna, were getting ready for church.

Aqua was curled up close the the old gray Persian named Sally. Aqua looked much different from when Sally had just found her. She had grown taller and her fur pattern became clearer. She was quite pretty and was soon to be a full queen according to Sally.

Stifling a small sigh, as to not wake Sally, she got up carefully, to avoid the old Persian's legs. She then leapt onto their window-sill where she could see Rosemarie and Jenna getting into the small rusty car and then driving off with a loud roaring of the engine.

After they left, Aqua's blue eyes searched around the area, until she found her designated location. The Jellicle Junkyard.

She had been accepted into the tribe a week ago by a tall silver tabby known as Munkustrap. Since then, she was to shy to actually go there and meet everyone, even though Sally encouraged her to meet new cats, since it would soon be time for the old queen to go to Heavyside.

But, Aqua was afraid, well, deeply terrified, of meeting the others. She was truly scared they'd tease her because she was short for her age, or that her eyes were wierd, or her fur pattern was strange and unlike theirs.

She let out an irritated sigh. _No...Im tired of sitting here everyday just wondering...Im going...today..._She thought to herself. She pushed open the window and then twitched her ears as Sally rolled over in her sleep, mumbling.

"Sally..." She whispered.

"Huh-wha...?" The gray queen drawled sleepily.

"Im going somewhere, Ill be back later ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah...uhuh...what-**yawn**ever..." Sally rolled back over and curled up into what looked like, a ball of gray fluff.

Aqua giggled quietly and then crawled out of the window. Cautiously, she leapt down to the ground and walked in the direction of the Jellicles.

Every step closer, Aqua could feel her heart pounding again her chest, and her stomach flipping around inside her. _Almost there..._

****CRASH!*** "WHOA!" She didn't realize where she was stepping and crashed straight into a black and white tom. They both fell to the ground with winded 'oofs.'

The tom shook his head and leapt to his feet again "Hiya! Whats your name, you must be new!" He said cheerfully, walking towards her, only to trip on his own feet and faceplant the ground.

"Ow..." He muttered, his tail flicking irritably.

Aqua couldn't help but smile slightly at his clumsiness.

The tom lifted his head "So whats your name?" He asked tilting his head to one sweetly.

Aqua bit her bottom lip nervously and didn't speak. He blinked curiously and waved a paw in front of her "Helloooooooo? Anyone home?" He asked lightly knocking on her head.

She couldn't help but suppress a small giggle.

"She speaks! Er...giggles...uhh...yeah...im confuzzled now..." He said putting a finger on his chin and looking up deep in thought.

Aqua giggled again. "Im Aquamarine..." She mewed quietly, ducking her ears shyly.

The tom-kitten's ears perked up hearing her speak. "Aka-Aqua-marine-er-Aqua! Can I call ya Aqua?" He asked blinking his bright brown eyes.

Aqua smiled slightly "Yeah, that's alright with me." She said, her voice still quiet.

"Cool, I'm Quaxo! I was just runnin' from my brother Misty-er-offelees..." He said, remembering in the middle of his older brother's name, that Misto HATED when he called him Misty.

Quaxo shrugged. "He got mad cause I got dirt on his queenfriend." He rolled his eyes "He NEVER plays anymore! All he ever does is sit around with _her_!" He said crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.

Aqua blinked her blue eyes "I'll play with you..." She offered, quite shyly.

Quaxo's ears perked up automatically "Really! Ok then!" He said reaching forward with a paw "Your...IT!" He squeaked and ran the other way.

Aqua smiled and chased after him, being of her size, she was extremely fast. She was on his heels when she leapt on him, the two rolling in the dirt. She pinned him down "Your it." She said with a small smile and she bolted off in the other direction.

Quaxo's jaw hung open in disbelief. "I didn't know queens could run fast!" He said leaping to his feet and chasing after her. They entered the junkyard, but they were to busy playing to worry about everyone else who was watching with amused faces.

Aqua ran into a corner. Quaxo was panting hard, now slowly walking to her. Aqua was cornered, though she could've easily just ran the other way, since Quaxo was moving so slow.

"You...your..." Quaxo managed to say between pants. "It..." He said reaching forward to tag her.

But, Aqua moved to one side and Quaxo fell flat on his face.

"Nope, I believe your still it!" She giggled.

Quaxo, still panting, looked up "No...not...fair!" He pouted.

Aqua stuck her tongue out playfully before looking up to see half the Jellicle tribe staring at her and Quaxo. Her eyes widened and she felt sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Quaxo sat up. Aqua didn't say anything.

Quaxo blinked confused "Hey Misty-offelees..." He said biting his bottom lip. "Sorry Misty-er-I mean Misto..." He muttered as his brother shot daggers at his younger brother.

A snow white queen that was sitting next to the cat known as Mistoffelees, was smiling sweetly at Aqua. Aqua shrank back into the corner, feeling as small as a flea.

"What'sa matter? They don't bite...well...besides Etcy." He giggled.

A tall silver tom, the first cat Aqua had met, the Jellicle protector, Munkustrap, calmly walked towards her. This made her back up more and she hit solid fence.

Quaxo tipped his head to one side "Why're ya scared of Munk-a-strap?" He asked before grinning at the silver tabby, proud he got his name right. Which for Quaxo, was a major achievement.

Munkustrap chuckled slightly "Hello Aqua, glad to see you've made you way here." He said smiling calmly. Aqua nodded shyly.

Jemima and Electra rushed forward to meet the new kitten. Electra sticking her back paw out and tripping her younger sister.

"Not fair Leccy!" Jemima whined

Electera shrugged and raced towards Munkustrap. "Hi daddy!" Jemima mewed scampering up to her older sister and father. "Hello girls." Munkustrap purred.

"This is Aquamarine." He said beckoning towards the silver and gray queen-kitten.

Quaxo stepped next to her nudging her gently.

Aqua ducked her ears shyly. The other two queen-kittens stepped forward "Im Electra." The dark brown and red kitten said grinning like a kitten, but then again, she was one!

Jemima had her innocent look on her sweet face. "Im Jemima. Hi Aqua!" She giggled.

Aqua felt a tiny small smile creep onto her lips and Quaxo twitched his ears as his older brother, Mistoffelees and the white queen approached.

"Hiya Misty!" Quaxo mewed cheerfully. Misto ducked his ears embarrassed.

Jemima, Electra, and even his queenfriend giggled.

"Quaxo...I told you NEVER to call me that!" Mistoffelees said through gritted teeth.

Quaxo made a very kitten-ish 'Oopsie' Face.

The white queen gently nudged the, now turning red, Mistoffelees. "Calm down Misto, he IS your little brother." She said still giggling a bit.

"But he-I-and-they...ugh...I can never win a battle with you eh Vicky?" He said giving her a teasing glance.

Victoria rolled her blue eyes before batting her eyelashes innocently "I have no idea what your talking about...Misty..." She said giggling.

The other queen-kits, even Aqua giggled as well.

Quaxo simply rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?" He whispered to Aqua "He's ALWAYS with her, and he'll do whatever she likes, and NEVER plays with me anymore!" He said.

Aqua smiled a bit. "Well...Im your friend now...so we can play." She said quietly.

Quaxo's ears perked up. "Yeah! Your much more fun than Misty-boring-twinkle-toes." He mewed a bit to loudly.

"Uh...Quaxo..." Aqua mewed, biting her bottom lip as Misto stood next to him, his eyes narrowed.

Munkustrap shook his head letting out an amused chuckle "Dont get any blood on the fence..." He said teasingly before walking away.

"Now...Quaxo, would you like to repeat what you just said?" Misto asked, cornering his little brother.

Quaxo's eyes widened as Misto's shadow covered him.

"Uhhhh...MISTY-BORING-TWINKLE-TOES!" He shouted before shooting off, he grabbed Aqua's paw and the two shot away.

"Quaxo!" Aqua squeaked. "We can't outrun them!"

"Well unless you want your tail toasted and then fed to Macavity, then KEEP RUNNING!" He mewed and they headed to the outskirts of the junkyard.

Panting, Quaxo fell to the ground, forgetting that he was still holding Aqua's paw. She fell down with him, with a startled squeak and landed ontop of him.

She quickly leapt off him.

Quaxo looked up, ducking his ears embarrassed "Sorry.."

Aqua ears also ducked "Its alright..." She mewed. He glanced at her but looked away, as did she. This continued for awhile...well, until Mistoffelees found them...But we'll save that for the next chapter.

_**A/N-Ok, as you can see, in this story, Quaxo and Mistoffelees are two different cats. Quaxo is the younger one. He's almost a tom, yet he's stil very VERY kitten-like (as you can see! XD) And Misto is the older brother, who has taken care of Quaxo since they both lost their parents. There'll be more information on their family later on. Thanks for the reviews guys! Even though there's only...7, I still appreciate ALL of them! ^^ I'm already writing the 4'th chapter so, I hope I'll be able to post it sooner than I did this chapter**_


End file.
